


Dr. Robotnik: feminist, gentleman, pro-gamer.

by Plutomutt



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: And also a pro gamer, Breastfeeding, Corruption, Dr. Robotnik is a huge mommycon, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mommy Issues, Mommycon, Nipple Play, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutomutt/pseuds/Plutomutt
Summary: Dr. Robotnik is a pro gamer. He lives with his mom. He has 12 piss bottles. He likes to play DDR. & You're going to take his virginity.(This is not a crackfic lol. It is meant to be funny but also erotic, I hope you enjoy!)
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Robotnik/Reader
Comments: 41
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe Dr. Robotnik is a total incel who still lives with his mommy and thinks women are all stupid vapid sluts, except mommy of course!  
Isn't that super idiotic and hot!?

Edited: I just fixed the spelling.

"Preposterous!" The wild clanging of metal against metal rings through the air echoing off the cold concrete walls of your surroundings.  
"Absolutely preposterous! You've done it again my genius little lacky!"

Dr. Robotnik pops out from behind a shoulder height pile of mismanaged odds and ends and marches towards you.  
"You've managed to lose the exact part I need for my newest invention! Truly your knack of losing things knows NO bounds!" He's pointing his finger at you and you can tell he's out of breath. You've been watching him frantically dig through mountains of mechanical parts stored in his mother's garage for hours now.  
He's been searching ever since you told him you lost the bicycle bell he was going to use as an alarm, with the passing of time he's become exasperated and more churlish than usual.

"Gee I'm really sorry Dr I didn't…." You say trail of, feigning sheepishness. Deep down you couldn't care less. You watch his stern face soften a bit and you realize he looks very nice like that, pinkened cheeks, just the slightest hint of sweat beginning to jewel his brow.

You knew this latest invention wasn't going to work anyway, like all of Robotnik's inventions and schemes before, it was contrived and childish, almost comical.

Robotnik sits down in a chair near the wall, his face still flushed as he guides his two hands up to meet it. He pouts for a while, impatiently tapping one finger against his forehead before he looks up at you with frustration. "Am I good inventor?" He asks you, a look of uncertainty put a small crack in his normal and rather egotistical facade.

You stutter, it's not like him to second guess himself like this and it throws you off guard. You blush and look down at the floor, now strewn as well with many metallic objects.

"It's not that I don't think you're a great inventor...Dr." you pause, thinking of how to word things in a way that won't make him angry "it's just that, I think you're working yourself too hard. I think you need to let things happen naturally... We will eventually catch Sonic, he's only a stupid hedgehog, but catching him shouldn't come at the cost of your health?" You cock your hips to the side and look him in the eyes, confident with your reply.

Your answer doesn't seem to cheer him up, of anything it causes him to slump, his body sliding down the chair dramatically. He ends up on his hands and knees on the ground, before sitting up on his haunches.

"That fucking hedgehog" he lament's, his face painted with a familiar look of disgust and a timeless rage. His hands ball into fists and you can see him shaking a little.

Before you can stop yourself you find that you've walked towards him and kneeled to his level. He is a tall and imposing man and you actually have to stare up at him now that you are on your knees. Feeling on autopilot in the face of this tired and passionate man, your arms go up to each of his own and you hold them there reassuringly.  
"I understand how much catching Sonic means to you." You say, his face still showing signs of defeat.  
"That annoying little creature has caused you enough trouble as it is. I can see that you are trying so hard and working such long hours to meet your goal. I think it's very admirable, I'm sorry that I lost the piece of your new machine. I...I know this one would have worked for sure"

"I just don't know anymore…" he stumbles out and the weight on his face increases as his brow knit's itself tighter and tighter.

He looks in so much pain, scared even. You notice that his brow is still fleked with sweat and it's almost like he's shining from the inside with the intensity of emotions that the furry little menace causes him.

Suddenly your sense of pity, of admiration fills you up. You realize you've been staring into his eyes for what could have been hours, you don't remember the last time you took a breathe. You let out a long sigh and let your lips wander up to kiss him, a simple chaste kiss, but a kiss backed by a flurry of sudden intense emotion.

Dr. Robotnik is completely still. As you lean back and look at him again, the daring act completed you see him quickly grow an incredible shade of maroon. He too must have stopped breathing because he lets out a gasp, a sort of small whine through his teeth and both hands fly to his crotch. He shakes and shudders a little then tries to crawl inside himself with a look of horror written across his face.

It takes you a moment, with a look of shock to realize that he's just orgasmed in his pants, and you too find your face burning as you look up at his huddled form.

"Did, did you just cum?"

There's no reply and you press him again.

"Did you just cum because I kissed you…?"

He's trembling now, his face a small dark vision of shame and regret.  
You can't help it, he looks so small for such a large man, he reminds you of a lamb that's lost its mother and now cowers in the cold. You reach to grab his face with both of your hands and press into him another kiss, much more urgent than the first.

The softest sweetest moan escapes from between your lips entwined, you are surprised to find that it is not your own. Dr. Robotnik's hands which were on his knees soon find their way to your sides and he clutches you almost too wantingly, almost painfully.  
He lets his lips part and soon your tongues begin to fervently dance their courtship. He seems so fragile, yet so hungry, he lets out quicker pants when you allow him to breathe but suddenly he jerks away from you with a look of shock.

"What are you doing lackey!?" He says, his face a shade of bright crimson.  
Your breath catches in your throat. What exactly are you doing?  
You're kissing your mentor, the Dr, the man you've worked alongside for a year now trying to catch Sonic the Hedgehog.


	2. Chapter 2

You had met each other while taking his class at the local college. At that time he was just a humble science professor, albeit one with very unconventional ideas.  
His ideas would soon have very real consequences and he was fired from his job as a professor as soon as it caught on that he was using the science lab to concoct new machines to catch the recently introduced blue hedgehog. Other professors had commented on his misuse of the lab and it was an easy excuse to get rid of a professor that none of them especially liked and one that was conveniently not tenured.

Dr. Robotnik felt he had nothing left to lose after he was fired, thus he began to devote his life fully to the capturing and successful annihilation of one very blue and very annoying hedgehog.  
Class has ended that fateful day and you had randomly decided to help him carry his boxes of personal supplied to his car on the last day of his classes, to show a bit of goodwill. The faculty had been nice enough to let him finish out the semester but from the look on his face you could tell it hadn't made it any easier.

"Dr. Robotnik… hello". You had said uneasily, noticing the despair written plainly on his face.  
"I heard about what happened and I'm really sorry, you were a wonderful teacher. I'll be sad to see you go."

"Oh will you?" He says accusingly "Then you won't mind helping me take all of my tools out to the car will you?" He smirks condescendingly but it falters as you smile at him and agree to help.

It takes a little over a half an hour to haul all of Dr. Robotnik's things to the car. You have no idea what sort of things he'd been doing after class that had got him kicked out but it must have been rather complicated for how many things he'd brought with him to the lab. When you take the first box to the car you notice it to be a rather different make that you'd have imagined. You walk up to a red beaten up minivan, late 80s.  
"A minivan…?" You ask curiously and the scowl returns to his face.  
"It's...mother's" he quietly grumbles as he continues to load boxes.

You chatted amicably with the Dr. as you worked, expressing your hope that he'd soon find another teaching job.  
"I don't think I'll be teaching anymore. Well, not in the same way…" you press him further and he says he's decided to work for himself, out of his home which has a rather large garage. He tells you that schools wouldn't appreciate his new "work", aka, devoting his life to catching Sonic the Hedgehog. You don't press him further on the matter, he seems rather touchy about it.  
When he suddenly offers to show you the progress he's already gotten done on his home workshop you gladly accept, knowing it's probably a lot more interesting than the plans you had anyway.

You arrived at his house sometime later, a little after dark. The first thing you hear as he lets you into the house is a crackly slightly shrill voice from what seems to be the living room.  
"Robert!? Is that you? It's so late"  
A woman emerges from the darkened room, only lit from the glow of the TV, playing at episode of Maury Povich.  
"Robert I-" her voice catches in her throat as she spies you standing behind him, looking what you assume is rather sheepish.  
"Hello!?" She says in shocked falsetto.  
"Robert have you bring a young woman home" there's astonishment in her voice and you watch as "Robert" slowly clenches his fists.

"Mother…" he begins, his voice a hard line.  
"This is my colleague y/n and she is my friend" he enunciates the word friend and somehow if gives you a feeling in your stomach. Yes, he's just your old professor, he's showing you his latest work.

"I brought her here to show her my latest invention, for...for catching Sonic" his voice falters and you realize he sounds so unlike himself, so cowed. When he was your professor he knew exactly how to light a fire to anyone's spirit, he was boisterous, sometimes to the point of outlandishness. Now he seemed nervous, self conscious? He shuffled his feet in reply.

"We will be going to the garage now! To look at my invention!"  
He suddenly turned to you and grabbed your arm, lesdit you down a hallway towards what you assumed was the door to the garage.

"Shall she be staying for dinner?" His mother called after him, he refused to answer as he hauled you into a brightly lit room.  
You gasped as your eyes adjusted to the bright new surroundings and you hear yourself gasp.  
"Wow…" you mouth and notice the Dr. Is looking at you with a large grin.  
"I've been hard at work you see…"  
"What is it?" As you fixate on the large contraption in the center of the room, what looks like a hollow door frame with large metal nodules lining the inner lip.

"What is it!??" The Dr., Suddenly impassioned shouts.  
He begins to lay out the teaching specs for his the device, you follow most of it but get lost along the way. "But what does it do?" You ask, realizing you still have no idea.

You look at Dr. Robotnik and his shoulders are already slumping. "This machine...this machine will finally be the key to...catching up with Sonic…"

After that you ask him many different questions, ranging from how he'd thought up such a device to where he sourced the materials. You both talked long into the night until his mother came again banging on the door this time and asked him if he'd like for the two of you to eat some supper.  
You look down at your feet as the Dr. declines again and again but soon you find yourself at the table, your own creeping hunger finally admitted.

You eat your pot pies in silence, peeking up only every once in a while as you sip water to catch a glimpse of the Dr. His eyes are teeming with anger and humiliation, a feeling that seems to not make much sense to you within the context of the situation, but nevertheless you finish your meal in silence.

When you finish your meal and Dr. Robotnik rushes you to the door, you suddenly feel the urge to turn to him and ask if it's alright if you come again, to help him work on his invention that is. He stares at you rather blankly, defeat ringing his features as you tell him you had a nice time and think his work is very interesting. He accepts your proposal and wishes you goodnight, a look of uncertainty brewing behind his eyes.

Over the course of the next year you come to visit Dr. Robotnik at him home, always finding him tinkering away on some new invention after the failure of the one before. You began to bring him lunch during those long days spent in his makeshift lab. He hardly speaks to you as you were side by side. Someone's you think it might be that he's nervous anyone you, but you push that from your mind. Why would he keep allowing you to help him with his work if it made him uncomfortable? You worked well together, teammates working towards the same goal.

You didn't really have a vested interest in stopping Sonic the Hedgehog from existing, he and Dr. Robotnik seemed to have a personal and rather vitriolic interest in each other that was hard to understand, but nonetheless he still had the tendency to light a fire in your belly when he talked about his plans, his schemes. He talked with such passion, such conviction that you couldn't help but tag along as he fervently laid new blue prints.  
You made a good team is what you thought. Not that that explained the current predicament you found yourself in.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing, lackey!?"  
Dr. Robotnik swiftly brings one hand from your side to his face and slowly draws his fingers across his lips, as if to feel if they've changed somehow.

Lackey… he's taken to calling your that, maybe out of his untrained egotism, or your apparent lack of concern over the nickname.  
You find yourself speechless, you can only stare up so him nervously hoping he'll stop looking you in the eyes like that. You don't really have an answer for your actions and it strikes you that you had no idea exactly how far you were willing to take this.

"What is this about???" He questions you.  
You don't have answers, all you have is an electric surge filling you up inside, a surge of emotion that overtook you the second you pressed your lips against his.

You cock your head to the side, letting it loll casually from one shoulder to the other.  
"I don't really know…" you confs, your eyes slightly hooded.

The Dr's breathe is low and quick, his eyes glazed over, and in that moment he looks very vulnerable to you, and extremely handsome.  
He snaps from his trance and tried to push himself backwards and away from you. It's obvious that he cannot as he's forgotten the chair behind him that he so recently slumped from. He's brow narrows in frustration.  
"What if mother sees!" He sputters angrily but also quietly enough to not rouse said parent from the other room.  
You stare at him, he stares at you. Is he serious?

"Mother said she'd be coming back with some cookies around this time! So you want her to see us!?" He crosses his arms and flares at you, yet you're still unable to process his anger.

Yes, as you so frequently have tried to forget, Dr. Robotnik, well into his adult years; still lives under the same roof as his mother.

Dr. Robotnik's mother had seemed fine at first, but over the course of the year you had to come to know her much better than your first meeting had let you discover.  
Dr Robotnik's mother was a cruel woman, she was the type of weeks who would never be satisfied, not even with her own son. Mrs. Robotnik seemingly spent every waking moment looking for ways to deride Dr. Robotnik's successes. She was an envious woman who disliked seeing other people garner good things in life that she wanted for herself.  
Any time that Dr. Robotnik choose to show his mother his latest invention or discovery he was met with put downs and discouraging remarks.  
Nonetheless, Dr. Robotnik seemed to idolize her and seek her approval no matter the cost. He took her rudeness as encouragement to work himself much harder than he should have to achieve her impossible acceptance. This toxic relationship between parent and child had truly has begun to disgust you over the course of your ongoing relationship as Dr. And assistant. You truly didn't understand his u dying devotion to her and you found it infantile and embarrassing at best.

Despite having to witness the constant emotional abuse of someone so stupidly unaware, you stayed. You weighed his pathetic nature against the fact that he was actually a rather smart man, with his heart in the right place. At least that's what you told yourself. 

Access to his lab had also been vital in helping you pass later science exams in school and you couldn't deny that you always felt rather excited when he unveiled his newest creation.  
Most of the time that you worked together his mother was nowhere to be seen. She stayed in the back bedroom watching reruns of soap operas that she kept on VHS tapes to be played again and again.

Most of the time you worked in silence, backed only by the staticky sounds of an old radio kept in the far corner of the room.

The room was always rather cold so you had to get used to working in what could be considered winter wear. Today was no different, you had chosen a purple turtleneck smocked by a pair of black overalls.

"Why do you still live with your mother?" You suddenly ask.

Dr. Robotnik is still scowling when he says "I have to take care of her!" It comes out aggressively and you can see he's balling his fists again, almost like he's thinking about Sonic.  
"Since father died… I've had to become the man of the house. Without me here something bad might happen. Mother might hurt herself, she's nearly 80 now! I'll find my own place when she…" he trailed off  
and a look of fear flits across his face. He didn't finish his sentence.

You study his features, he looks angry but also exhausted. He spends all of his time either taking care of his bitter old mother or toiling away in his makeshift laboratory, he doesn't really have much of a life in-between that it seems.  
You realize that you've never heard him talking about his social life, what he does in his "off time". Does he give himself "off time"?  
He's talked about having other friends before but you've never met any of them, and the way he talks had clued you to think that they might only be online.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

His mother barges into the room and you can see that she's holding the premises played of fresh cookies in her hands.  
"Robert, y/n, I've brought you both some warm milk and cookies. This was Robert's favorite snack as a child…" she trails off and you realize that you and Robotnik are still uncomfortably close, both kneeling on the floor. You spy a mechanical part near you on the floor and you quickly pick it up and shove it in Robotnik's face.  
"Here's the part you lost!" You exclaim as your show it to him.

"Oh, huh?" He says blankly.  
Robotnik's mother marches over to the two of you and thrusts the play towards Robert.  
"Here you go Ronnie" she says curtly "Now do get back to work! Idle hands are the devil's work!" and wags her finger at him.  
With that, she turns around and heads for the door before stopping at the entrance and turning to us, informing us that she is going to take a nap.  
"Don't be noisy" she squawks "If you wake me up I'll never be able to go back to sleep again !"  
She closes the door and leaves us in awkward silence.

"Yeah!" says Dr. Robotnik after a short pause. "Idle hands are the devil's work".  
He picks up and takes a bite of one of the cookies from the plate and a small smudge of chocolate appears on his lip.

"Errugh!" He exclaims as you suddenly reach forward, your hands pressing into him, causing him to fall backwards, holding tightly to the cookie as his arms splays backwards, his head bumps the chair in his way down  
"Oww, that hu-" but how voice is cut off by the impending obstacle of your lips. "Mrfggh" he struggles, but is unable to form words around your tongue.  
His mouth tastes sweet as you curl your tongue around his teeth, sliding it over the front enjoying the taste of a cookie you yourself haven't eaten.

You loom over him, and he suddenly looks quite small, a little scared. He's blushing and looking straight into your eyes now, confusion painting his face.  
"You work too hard…" you speak softly down at him.  
"I see your working so hard all the time, there's a fire in your eyes. It makes me want to…" you trail off and your eyebrows knit themselves in determination.  
"It makes me want to take care of you." You surrender, his eyes never leaving yours.

"I-" but again, before he can protest you meet his lips with your own and this time he eagerly, hungrily reciprocates your advances.  
Dr. Robotnik makes lots of interesting and amorous noises as you begin to explore him.  
He's wearing a muted blue pinstripe suit, always one for dressing formally and working on inventions is no exception, even if it is always freezing in his workshop.  
You hear his breath hitch as you slide your hand under his buttoned blazer and splay your fingers against his stomach, now only thinly veiled by a white pearl snap-button shirt.  
"Y/n…"  
His breathy gasp encourages you, eggs you on as you slide your hand up his chest, slowly, but with determination.  
He bucks his hips suddenly as your fingers reach ever forward and lightly graze one of his nipples. You realize rather soon and rather fortunately that he is very sensitive there. He gasps into your mouth and writhes under your deliberate touch. You begin to slowly circle his left nipple, playfully stopping now and then to let your fingers wander down his ribs.

You decide that it's the best time to be bold and you let your other hand wanted to the buckle of his belt. He against you in confusion but doesn't immediately pull away.  
Instead he becomes very still and watches intently as you begin to undo his belt.  
You finally get the buckle of his pants undone and sneak him a look. His face remains unreadable, if questioning and you begin to unzip his slacks.

Polka dots, how funny you think to yourself, Dr. Robotnik wears red and while polka-dot boxers, like some sort of cartoon villain. You stifle a giggle, not looking for a misinterpretation. His undergarment is already stained with dark patch of con and you are thankful that it hadn't leaked enough during his mother's interruption for it to be visible

You can feel Dr. Robotnik shivering under your touch now and you take a moment's reprieve to look at him again.  
"Can...can I touch you..?" You ask, your voice as red as your face.  
He looks at you like a fawn, like a small child meeting santa for the first time, a mix of wonder, awe, and a mix of the imperceptible. He doesn't move from where he is and you take that as a sign that he doesn't want you to stop.

You set him free from the bonds of his boxers quickly. He hissed through his teeth as the cold dank air from the garage wound itself around his growing manhood.  
"Y/n, I don't think-",  
"Don't think…" you hush him, and then you take one of your hands and wrap it gently around him. He bucks in approval and his eyes shut tight as you begin a slow and drawn out rhythm up and down his shaft.  
Again he's making those wonderful little moans, some come out longer than others but you can see he's retraining himself, his eyes tight and his brow working its way higher and higher.  
You begin to work him faster, your hand becoming slick with Dr. Robotnik's precum.  
"Ahh, ahh" he pants, and then he's kissing you, this time of his own volition. He wraps his arm around your neck and steadies you, holding you close against him as you breathe back and forth.  
He's whimpering now, short ragged gasps and yelps leave his throat and you eagerly swallow them up with your own.  
"Are you gonna cum…?" You whisper into his ear as he clutches you.  
He answers by suddenly crying out and orgasming hard into your waiting hand.  
You hold him flush against you as powerful shivers rock through him.  
"Yes, oh. Oh. Ahh, Mommy, oh yes!" He says as the orgasm rocks through him, your hand soon coated with a thick and warm splash of cum.

You freeze.  
Dr. Robotnik freezes too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dance Dance Revolution time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about spotty updates. It's a struggle internally to not push myself so much that I get burned out on writing, but also push myself enough that I don't become bored with the story.
> 
> Anyway, this the first fanfiction I've ever posted publicly so it's a rather tense affair, but I am also extremely interested in the continued exploration of this dynamic that I am presenting, so please just be patient with me while I write at my own measured pace. Thank you. 👼

Yes indeed, your lab partner of 1 year now, your casual confidant, Dr. Robotnik did indeed just call you mommy as you stroked him off with your hand.

You don't let him go as you think about this, you clutch at him tightly through the last bit of orgasm.  
He's unable to stay still for long as his body jerks to the continued fisting of his dick in your palm. You feel him try to pull away from you. Nonetheless, you feel the need to confine him there, until the last shudders of release leave him and he slumps back against the cold concrete floor.  
He's covering his face, like a child who's been shamed, and you pry his hands away, looking into his eyes with a stern look.  
"Dr. Robotnik..." you say, your voice rather forward that it surprises even you.  
"Dr. Robotnik, I like you a lot". And that's that.

5 minutes later and you're both still there… you're still sitting in front of Dr. Robotnik and he's still covering his face, cowardly.

It makes sense of course, he called out his mother's name as he came. He really is pathetic…  
You realize he's probably a virgin, judging by his little performance when you kissed him.  
And here you had thought him just awkward and self loathing, he was also a mommy-con as well.  
"What a little freak" you suddenly think to yourself and a laugh escapes you.

"Are, you you laughing at me!?" Robotnik says just as quickly, finally uncovering his face to show a look of accusatory embarrassment.

You try to stifle if but it just keeps pouring out of you. The professor you had thought so much of, the man you'd been working beside tirelessly for a year, was actually just a basement dwelling virgin in disguise. A basement dwelling virgin who not only sucked up to his horrible mother as much as he could, but also had a complex for her. This is really rich you think to yourself, now you know his dirty little secret, he's a little mommy loving degenerate.

Dr. Robotnik is angrily struggling to back away from you. You can see that tears are selling up in the corners of his eyes.  
He stands up quickly and flares down at you, frustration burning behind his eyes.  
"You're making fun of me! You're having a laugh at my expense!" He points down at you.  
"I knew you were like the other stupid bitches in my class! Just a dirty slut who wants to make fun of their stupid ugly professor, a loser who lives with his mom!"

You can't deny most of what he's saying, and you don't know how to reply when you watch him quickly march over to the door of the garage and fling it open. It ricochets against the wall and nearly slams closed again before he catches it.  
"Get out, get the fuck out you vile harpy! Mother was right about you! All girls are the same! They want to make fun of you and then they go fuck Chad and talk about you behind your back! GET OUT!"

You really ponder at that moment who Chad could be, if you've ever even met a Chad before, but as you do, you pick yourself up off the ground and comply with his order, heading towards the door.  
Silently he glares at you, hatred painted across his usually spry features. Before he slams the door in your face he makes sure to tell you not to come back tomorrow either, or ever again. He sounds so childish, so unsure yet unrestrained in his anger.  
He's angry at your for making fun of him and his embarrassing lifestyle, and granted, you were, he just doesn't really know how much.

As you walk down the hallway and towards the kitchen, you hear a "Hey" from the darkness of the living room.  
"Yes?" You ask, replying to Dr. Robotnik's mother.  
"Stay away from my son from now on…" she says sternly through her crackly voice. "You're turning my son into even more of an idiot than he already is. I knew from the moment you walked into my house you'd corrupt and and sway that boy down a path of indecency and malaise. Stay away from Robbie, you hear that girl?"  
You don't hear the last part as you have already left, closing the front door quietly behind you and wandering to your car.

You think about what you'd learned today as you drive home. "Robbie" probably won't try and contact you again, not after what had happened. You knew his biggest secret now, his hidden shame. You doubt very much that he'd want to willingly look you in the face again after that.  
You finally let yourself laugh openly as you drive, rolling thunderous laughter at the absurdity of it all. Dr. Robotnik is actually just a walking stereotype, and you wonder why it took you this long to see it. He's in his 30s and his mother still calls him a boy for gods sake!  
You suddenly refer back to the memory of him coming in your hand, gripping you so frantically…

You blush, your hand comes up to meet one of your burning cheeks.  
It turned you on didn't it?! His mewling into your neck, his neediness, his pathetic obsession with his mother, not to.mention Sonic...  
You think about how Robotnic used to get teased by the other students in his class for his flamboyant gestures, his vivid gesticulation when he got excited about something. You can see his face in your mind's eye, flushed, a look of betrayal in his eyes and a bead of sweat on his furrowed brow. He'd looked so vulnerable back then… you want to see that expression of his again...

Dr. Robotnik was such an unfortunate person it seems, much more so than could be sussed from casual acquaintance with him. You felt a sort of power now, didn't you? You really were his only constant friend and confidant, and now he had finally revealed a new layer of depth, one that anyone would find shameful. You roll the feeling around in your mind and find that you enjoy it, you enjoy the feeling of knowing you're probably the only woman who's ever touched the Dr. like that, gotten under his skin like that.

It really was a shame that he had to get so angry, but they way he reacted would cause anyone to at least have a bit of nervous laughter.  
You didn't know what to do at this point though you knew that calling Dr. Robotnik would not be a wise choice. It would probably push him further away from you, at worst he'd think you were teasing him again. You'd have to wait you guessed, wait for him to make the first move.

"So you want to see where this goes?" You think to yourself.  
So you do, but you can't really understand why. Maybe it's just an evil sort of curiosity, or maybe it's that you find his fawnish, bumbling and easily angered nature endearing.  
"It's cute…" you think. He WAS rather attractive when he got mad, all spittle and balled up fists, having a tantrum. It was almost fun to see him so impassioned yet so naive. Maybe there was something evil in you that's you'd seek to make him feel that way, but you also think about how you held him, after he orgasmed. He felt so fragile…  
You definitely like the feeling of hanging the promise of release and a mothering touch over his head. You knew he'd want it more than anything, to truly be treated with kindness, to be touched.  
He needed another type care, one his real mother seemed to have not given him herself, thankfully.

\----

About a week later you decide to go to the local arcade for some fun on your day off. You only work part time and usually you'd spend your day off working with the professor but (for now?) You'd have to find something else to fill your free time.  
You want into the arcade a little morose, you thought that he'd have at least texted you buy now, even just to send you something angry, but you haven't heard from him over the course of the week a x it's beginning to pick at you. Maybe he really did want to end your partnership.

As you walk to the back of the arcade where the larger games are placed, you hear someone repeating something over and over again, a sound of anger tinting their voice.  
"Fuck... fuck... fuck…"  
What do you know, there's Robbie, hunched over a game of Dig Dug trying his hardest not to lose his last life. He doesn't notice you, he's much too involved in his game. He wobbles from side to side, his limbs jerking over the console, the fingers of one hand flying over the buttons, the other mercilessly throttling the joystick. You suddenly imagine with a stupid grin that this is probably what Dr. Robotnik looks like when he jerks off, a frantic dance of limbs, a frustrated repeated gasp. You had no doubt though you couldn't see it that his tongue was set between his teeth, his eyes ablaze with the fire only an angry gamers eye's hold.  
BLOOP * BLOOP * BLoop….*

With a sad electronic sound Dr. Robotnik loses his last life to the arcade gods. He slams his fists down on the console and it startles you, but not enough to stop you from what you were doing.  
When Dr. Robotnik turns around, his brow wrinkled in defeat; you're not that far behind him, you're almost close enough to....  
"AHHHHHH!" Robotnik yells, started and wild.  
You quickly clap a hand over his mouth and set your gaze on him, you're not going to let him get the two of you kicked out with some little outburst.  
You feel the palm of your hand brush against his soft lips and he must feel it too because he immediately becomes still and stops yelling. He glares down at you and then slowly moves one hand up to pry your fingers from his face. He's surprisingly strong and you're unable to tug your hand away from the vice grips with which he encorles your hand.

"What do YOU want?" he asks in a tone of forced casualness.  
Again you find that you don't really know why you're here right now. Well, you know why you're in the arcade of course, but you have no idea what compelled you to bother the Dr., you doubt he's going to be receptive to an apology with the look now painted across his face.  
"It's my day off…" you say quietly and look down at the floor.  
Dr. Robotnik is still holding one of your hands tightly in his and you can feel his heartbeat through the burning warmth of his palm. You start to feel a rose tinted cloud creep across the expanse of your face.as you look back up into his.  
He notices the color change in your face and sheepishly drops your hand to your side.  
"You like to come to the arcade?" He asks skeptically.

"Yeah, I…, I really like DDR" you say.  
It's not a lie, you've always been a fan of Dance Dance Revolution, ever since you were a teen, you enjoy a game that makes you move your body and work up a sweat, though you wish the game itself had a better reputation than being a magnet for cringy nerds…  
Dr. Robotnik squints at you.  
"Do you now? You like Dance Dance Revolution? You know Butterfly, what about PARANOiA??"  
You blink up at him.  
"I don't believe you… Show me…"  
Somehow you wind up playing DDR while Robotnik watches from the sidelines. He hadn't stopped asking you annoying questions until you had agreed. "I've never seen a girl play that game" he had sneered, so with that, you had to shut him up…

By the time you've ripped through TRIP MACHINE on Difficult as your last of 3 songs, sweat is slowly rolling down each side of your temples and your breath comes in fast low strokes.  
Dr. Robotnik has his arms crossed and a look of bewildered curiosity has been plastered on his face since the second choice.  
The music stops and the main menu reappears. You look over smugly at the Dr. and reach for his arm.  
"That's how girls play DDR" you say.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcade shenanigans. 👼

You find yourself leading him back into the farthest corner of the arcade where the photobooth sits and he curiously doesn't complain as you push him inside and follow behind.  
"Are we here so you can take a photo of you gloating at me?" He says, or he would have had his sentence not been cut off halfway through by the push of your lips against his.  
A whimper escapes his throat and he quickly pushes you as far away as his can in the small space alloyed inside the booth.  
"No, please, I'm gonna...again" he lets his voice trail off and his face is a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"I'm okay with how you are" you say suddenly. Dr. Robotnik's hands are on your shoulders but he quickly removes them as he looks at you confused.  
"You're okay with it? With what!? Pushing me around? Making fun of me?"

"I'm okay with the fact that you love your mom, albeit, a little more than I'm used to... You don't have to feel ashamed, it's alright" You say calmly.  
"I don't-!" But you cut him off.  
"Yes you do!" You say as you develop a wicked grin and switch your hands to his shoulders now. You push him back into the stall and his back bumps up against the wall that the photobooth is situated against, your face getting close to his again.  
"No, you're definitely in love with your mother. I have to deal with that shit every time I come over and work with you. I see you suck up to her constantly and it's written in your voice plain as day. Unfortunately for you, little Robbie isn't ever good enough to please mother is he?" You say, a snide, smug look tainting your features.

Upon hearing his mother's nickname for him Dr. Robotnik turns a bright red and struggles against you, though you have the advantage, with his back against the wall and all…  
"I watch you struggle every day, wanting to please her" you continue. "It's kinda sad to be honest watching you grasp at something you'll never reach…"  
"Don't you want to have someone in your life that actually sees your worth?" you continue. "Sees how hard you work and knows exactly how much of a genius you really are?"  
You're stroking his ego now, while simultaneously trying to stroke the fires of doubt within him about his horrible mother.  
If he has someone else to rely on, maybe he'll stop sucking up to her as much, you think to yourself.  
"Mother loves me very much!" He says staunchly. "She just wants what's best for me! She tells me all the time that I can do better, that if I work harder I'll reach my potential! She also told me that how you'd do this to me, try and manipulate me, try and make me stop loving her!" Hesays, house voice filled with frustration.  
"You want to distract me and ruin my chances at greatness! Women are like that, they're all a bunch of harpies who want your money and your time, for nothing in return!"

You're laughing again, at Dr. Robotnik. Dr. Robotnik with a face filled with anger, with petty rage, Dr  
Robotnik the practically self confessed mommycon.  
"Then what am I doing right now?" You ask and lean in until your noses are about to touch.

"Does Mommy make you feel like this?" and with thay you lazily let one of your hands drag down the Dr's chest and graze over his nipple.  
"Ah" he lets out a small gasp. "Stop, I-!"  
You're flush against him now and his words get swallowed up by the heat of your mouth. You slide your tongue against his teeth and continue playing with his right nipple, letting your left hand come down to meet the other. He's wearing a ridiculous shiny silver button up shirt that looks like silk but you know it's actually polyester. Still, the fabric is exceptionally smooth and allows your fingers to easily graze over the flesh underneath. He's very warm, hot even, being in the booth for only a short time, sharing air space, has made the temperature start to rise exponentially. 

Dr. Robotnik seems to have lost semblance of control and he jerks and gasps. You decide to try pinch down slightly on one raised bud and he yelps helplessly into your mouth, fighting with less and less force against your ministrations.  
"I like you a lot...Dr." you whisper out from between your locked lips "Even if you're a Mommycon…"  
You can see he's still a night shade of red, and every once in a while he makes a futile attempt to push you away, but he is easily subdued with each new area of his body you body explore.

"He's so sweet and soft" you think to yourself "Almost feminine…" you can't deny that the high pictures moans that sneak from between your embrace sound rather childish and girly. It emboldens you, you want to hear all the sounds he's capable of making….  
Without asking for permission, you slide one hand down to his crotch and slowly, gently, let your hand settle on what is now a hot and slightly twitching bulge in his trousers. Robotnik freezes, a moan caught in his throat and you're the one to pull away from him this time.  
His face is flush, his brow glistening as you ask him vaguely "Can I...do something?"  
"What-" he begins to so but you're already quickly puking at his belt, undoing it, working on the fly of his pants…  
He watches wordlessly, obviously having gave up the fight. He must have figured out that he can't leave the booth now even if he wants to,his erection now at full mast, straining against his clothing, much too noticeable.

You reveal his boxers and smile, green and red checkers today. Then, without anymore instructions left, you peel open the fly of his boxers and let his length loose, into the stuffy air of the arcade photo booth. You mean to take a quick glance at his face to see how he's doing, but when you look up, he's...covering his face with his hands???  
"Are you alright you ask lightly" he's shivering, trembling rather.

He doesn't answer and his trembling grows a bit stronger. You can see between his long slender fingers that his brow is knit but his eyes are also shut as well.  
You realize he must be feeling extremely shy.  
"Do you want me to stop?" You suddenly ask and he removed his hands from his face almost immediately.  
"I'm very embarrassed" he confesses.  
"No one's...no one's ever seen it before. B-b-besides Momma!" He stutters and his hands fly to his face again, trying to conceal his shame.  
So he is a virgin, you suppose. You don't like to think about the alternative of what his explanation could mean.  
While he's covering his face, unable to see what you're doing, you bring one of your palms up and begin to liberally coat it with your own saliva. He's still not looking, he's still being shy. So you let that hand of yours, now slick and warm, wander down, down, to his turgid little cock, standing at attention.  
When you finally touch him you quickly have to slap your free hand over his mouth, to keep him from yelling out, ratting you both out. You assume he'll cum instantly like last time but you're having too much fun manipulating him to care. Your warm hand wraps around him and you realize then how rather endowed he is. Your fingers barely meet each other on either side of him, his girth preventing it.  
You fist his cock expertly, running one slicked thumb up along the underside and soon he's leaking a good amount of precum the red bulbous head.  
You've switched from keep him quiet with your hand, to your mouth and he's breathing hard into you, almost trying to steal your lungs upon inhale.

He's like a puppy having his butt scratched, he pushes into you animalistically, yelping quietly in time with your thrusts. He still hasn't come yet, maybe he masturbated earlier today.  
"You can be your Mommy" you lean in and whisper into one ear. He's stuttering and jerking about in your arms now, his own have a firm grasp on your waist, thought that stay stiffly in one place. It might be that he's too nervous to let his hands wander. You are both knit tightly together in the booth, his entire body thrusting up against you as you milk his length. It's entirely too hot, he's entirely too hot.  
You feel him begin to shudder against you and you can tell he's going to cum soon so you quicken your pace, using your other hand to draw small circles around his leaking head.  
"Are you gonna cum Robbie?" You ask him fervently. "It's okay to cum, I want you to cum for Mommy". His face has a look of anger, anger he's trying to keep above the rest of the feelings that must be swimming around in that frenzied head of his.  
"Oh, ahh, ahh" he gasps, and you tighten your grip on his, willing his release.

"Oh Mommy, please, ahh, oh, oh, Mommy, no, I'm sorry Mommy, ahh" he cums hard into your hand, a thick rope of hot semen spattering against your palms. Hes shaking violently, almost enough to worry you, but one arm, now encircling your neck and pulling you close as possible, reassures you.  
"Oh, oh, ahh" he whimpers quietly and shoves his face into the crook of your neck to muffle the sound. Seconds pass, minutes. You both site there, entwined and silent as the last aftershocks of his orgasm rock through him. You are both bathed in sweat, most of it his and the air around the both of you is sticky and hot.

Finally you lean back and look at him. He's staring down at his crotch, a questioning look on his face,.like he's confused at what just transpired between him and his cock.  
You slide away from him and look back. "I've got to go clean my hand off, in the bathroom" you say, and find yourself blushing a little, at the idea, washing cum off your hands in the local arcade's bathroom. Dr. Robotnik's cum…  
He nods at you, gawkingly and seemingly out of it. You must have done a number on him.

You slide out of the photo booth, trying to let as little as possible of the view behind the curtain peek out.  
"Stay here" you say and again he nods up at you, his eyes unreadable "I'll be back with a tissue to wipe you off with".

You leave him there and head for the nearest bathroom. You feel lucky as you find it deserted. You quickly washing your hands under the cool water and look up I to the mirror. A fine dust of blush frames your face, and you grin. You feel powerful, also a little guilty. You never asked Rob- Dr. Robotnik if it was okay to give him a handjob, but he didn't seem unwillingly either, especially for what you assumed was his first time.

You finish drying your hands and begin to walk back to the other side of the arcade where the photo booth is, a small bundle of tissue clutched in one hand.  
When you arrive though, Robbie is nowhere to be found. You check both bathrooms, calling for him, but you never hear an answer, or find him.  
You leave the arcade alone, feeling confused and a bit worried. You'll try calling him when you get home...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruh sorry I have no idea how to spell. It stresses me out to try and maintain perfect grammer and stuff when I'm in writing mode.  
Anyway, if anyone wants to volunteer to proofread my madness before I post it, I won't complain...
> 
> Also sorry I end every chapter in pretty much the same way, IDGAF tbh lol, it's just how I do.

It's about a month after the incident at the arcade that Robotnik finally contacts you again. It comes in the form of a cryptic text text sent to your phone from a blocked number.  
"Meet me at my residence ASAP. Don't knock on the front door, knock on the garage. Don't draw attention to yourself - Dr. Robotnik"  
You think it's kinda cute that he signs his name like that and you're just happy to hear from him again, you assumed he had decided to hate you forever for taking advantage of him, physically and emotionally.

It's about 8pm when you receive the text, making it all the more cryptic but it's a free night for you and your curiosity is what ends up driving you over to his place.  
You stand outside of his house in front of his garagez a little nervous but there all the same.  
You knock lightly on the garage door and it opens immediately, soundlessly, like he'd just been standing there waiting for you.  
"You're late!" He says impatiently and ushers you inside.  
You think to tell him that ASAP isn't a certain time of day but keep it to yourself, you don't want to spoil whatever niceties convinced him to get back in contact with you.

When he closes the garage your eyes adjust to the harsh light of it's interior. You notice the same old unkempt nature of the place, though this time it seems even in more disaray than usual. You slowly turn to him and see he is sporting a cynical looking frown, his arms crossed tightly over his chest as he stares at you.  
"Umm, uhh, so what is this about" you say tentatively. You begin to babble a bit "If this is about the arcadem..thing, I'm sorry I took advantage of you, I k ow you weren't expecting what...happened, to happen. I am really so-"  
In a move very much unlike himself, Robotnik pits his entire gloves hand over your mouth to silence you, and you can tell that he's both annoyed with you but also very nervous about touching you. As soon as his hand meets your face it's suddenly gone and now one finger is to his own lips, shushing you.  
"I talk, not you!" He demands and switches his arms from being crossed in front of him to behind. He paces back and forth hurriedly and looks at youz then the floors then at you again.

"I'm on to you" he says finally. "I get what you're trying to do to me. Soften me up, make me think you like me so once I'm pathetic enough and start to believe you, you can LEAVE ME!"  
His face is flushed with frustration and anger and he looks you straight in the eyes accusingly.  
"I-" but you don't get a word in edgewise and he shushes you again.  
"I know about girls like you…" he trails off and doesn't elaborate until he sees you starting to say something again.  
"Women are all the same, they drain you emotionally and then they leave you high and dry. I tried trusting a woman once and where did it get me??? That bitch humiliated me in front of all of her friends said it was all a joke. Who would like nerdy shut in Robotnik!?" He says the last part in a girly falsetto voice and you cringe. You honestly can't imagine what type of teasing he endured as a child...a teen, and you'd rather not think about it to be honest. Those thought fills you with sadness.  
"It was fine when you were just my lackey, my loyal assistant who listened to what I told her to do, but now, now I can see you're trying to manipulate me into being an imbecile ruled by emotions, you're trying to get me to hate my mother too, the only woman who cares about me, and the only woman I care about! What do you have to say for yourself you disingenuous harpy!?"

He's starting to raise your voice and it's making you nervous, you'd really rather not have that old hag barge in here now and see that you're here at such a late hour, that you snuck in at such a late hour… You would take no pleasure in trying to explain that one and you doubt very much that Dr. Robotnik himself would give you any sort of cover story right now, if anything he'd probably tell her you snuck in to tempt him with your feminine whiles…  
Instead of telling him to be quiet and earning more of his vitrol, you look down at the floor with a pained expression.  
"It's true…" you say quietly and a smug grin appears on his face, yet quickly leaves it as you continue to talk.  
"It's true that I don't like your mother, not one bit, but it is only because.of how badly she treats you, that you can't see how badlt she treats you…", you knit your hands together against your chest.  
"The reason I feel this way though, is because I LIKE you Dr., I really do"  
Dr. Robotnik stares at you, red faced and unreadable.  
"What I'm trying to say is...I've had a crush on youz for a long time, since pretty much right after we started working together. And I… I think you're amazingly smart, and talented. That's why it hurts.mw to see your mother disparage you so often, when I know you're so much more than what she sees…"

You look up at Robotnik again and his face is definitely reading as skeptical.  
"I don't believe you" he says matter'o'factly.  
"I don't believe a girl….like you, could ever like someone...like me." There's an unusual uncertainty twitning his voice and it takes you off guard. Robotnik, egotistical Robotnik who goes on and on about how amazing he is, thinks that a girl like you(???) could never like him???  
"It's all just a game to you, love, that's how it is for all girls, they're heartless-"

You don't really know what else to do in that moment besides what you end up doing, which is suddenly pushing Dr. Robotnik's back against the cold metal of the garage door, your arms entwining around his back and you reach you on your toes to kiss him. You feel him quickly frown against your mouth and he tries to push you away.  
"Stop, it's not going to work. I won't play your games girl!" He says around your mouth, but as much as he stuggles it really doesn't seem like he's trying to get away or maybe he just can't. You suddenly take him by the collar and jerk him back, eliciting a yelp of surprise. You don't he's used to be manhandled this way he's definitely not used to being touched as it is

"Dr. Robotnik, I like you!" You say it definitely "Like I said before and I'll probably have to say again, I like you and that's that! I don't care if you're a momma's boy, I don't even care if you're a mommycon, but please believe me when I say I won't stop pursuing you until you let me in!" Now you're the one raising your voice and the shock is evident on Robotnik's face. He's never seen you act like this before and you frankly feel surprised yourself at this sudden surge of emotion welling up within you.  
"I want to take care of you…" you continue. "I want to be your Lackey but also...I want…" you trail off.  
"What, you want what from me exactly!?" Dr. Robotnik replies, his breath coming out in quick short breaths as it seems he hasn't caught it yet after the kiss.  
"I want to be your girlfriend!" you say defiantly and drop your hands from his lapels, forming your own cross of arms over your chest now as you stare heatedly up into his daunting face.  
"Well, you...you don't even know me!" He says, his tone barely containing how flustered he is.  
"You don't know what I'm really like-" but you cut him off and your face forms a smug intensity.  
"You don't think...that I know you buy now Dr.?" You say. "After working alongside you for a year now, after spending countless hours in your makeshift lab here, toiling over the same pursuits as yourself, day in and day out? I might even know you better than your own mother!" You spit out and instantly regret it.

"My mother! My mother is a wonderful woman!" He spits back and quickly turns his back to you.  
"She's...she's always been there for me, like no one else has!"  
You give him a moment of silence before you speak again, into the cold damp air of one Dr. Robotnik's mother's garage.  
"I...I understand how much she means to you Robotnik, I understand she's all you've had all these years… But...but have you ever thought about trying to let someone else in? Have you thought about letting a woman into your life who can fulfill your needs that your mother can't?"

"My mother does every job that a girlfriend can do, and better!" He snaps as he turns around quickly to look at you and you decide that for the moment you really don't want to fully understand what the hell he means by that.  
You're getting frustrated and desperate at this point and it's then that you blurt out "Well, maybe I can be like another mom, for you! Maybe I can be another person in your life that fills that role!"  
It takes a second but a blush soon starts to creep up the Dr.'s face. You can't tell if it's out of anger or embarrassment but you assume it's a mix of both.

"What...what do you know about being a mother!? About living a son? You don't have any children!" Robotnik replies.  
"No, I don't" you answer. "But I do know that you need to be taken care of...to be seen, and...loved"  
The last word tumbles out shakily and you can see Dr. Robotnik's eyes widen as he hears it. Robotnik starts to slowly back up but there isn't much room for him to do so.  
"No, you don't love me, no woman loves mez only momma…"  
You're through trying to convince him with your words so you step forward as he steps back, again you grasp at his collar and pull him down to meet your lips.  
"I love you Dr. Robotnik. I love you very much…"  
He's frozen again, like he sometimes is and you take the chance to crash your lips into his.  
"No…" he tries to rasp out from between the liplock but it's just that, you're locked against him. One hand fly up to his hair and you lovingly stroke it, feeling the stiffness that comes with a hefty does of aquanet each morning. He continues to protest but his strength to push you away seems to leave him easily as you press i to himz your other arm encircling his back to press the both of you together, tighter and tighter.  
This time when he tries to speak again you take the chance to sneak your tongue into his mouth and entwine it with his own. Your eyes are still open at this point and you see that he's turned beet red and started to sweat. You pull away but only for a moment.  
"Please….Dr. Robotnik… let me prove that I love you that I went to care for you" and when you collide against him this time he offers even less resistance.  
Those sweet gasps again, those sweet little moans he tries to conceal they embolden you, urge you onward.  
Dr. Robotnik is wear a long black trench coat today and you feel as it it swallows you up, wraps around you as you push into him.  
You let out your own little gasp when you feel one of his arms encircles your waist this time, almost as if to steady himself.  
"Y/N…" he says, seemingly out of breathe. "Please….please don't hurt…"  
His personal time surprises you and you pull away, your breath labored. You cup his face in both of your hands and gaze up at him intently.  
"Dr….Robbie… I would never hurt you… I love you"  
Again with the crash of lips, the small moans escaping from the sides of his mouth.  
You don't give him time to protest as you hold his face steady and kiss him passionately, hoping that the feelings inside your heart are communicated that way.  
You both stop to take a breathe, and while you pant and look up at him, he speaks.  
"I...I don't know if I know what love is…" he says, sounding far away. His eyes are full of some unknown emotion and he continues to breathe heavily as you stare at one another.  
"Can...can I try and show you? What it means to love?" You ask, a tightness forming in your chest. "Can I prove to you that I love you…?"

Robotnik looks at the floor and sighs.  
"Why...do you want a nerd like me? A nerd who lives with his mother, who has no friends, who's spent his life chasing after a stupid blue furred alien?"

His honesty, his soul bared to you finally after all this time… it's beautiful, you feel power surge through you at extracting such emotions from such a man.

"I don't know…" you answer quickly, and your voice falters for a moment.  
"All I know is that I do, and I went to show you through my actions"  
One of your hands cupping his face runs it's thumb along his jawline and over his lips, swollen from your kisses. "Will you let me...love you?" You say, your voice shaking with uncertainty. "Will you let me try to show you that I love you?"

Its silent for a minute...two minutes, three minutes between you, the silence seems to carry on forever and you don't know how long it's gone on between you two before you suddenly feel Robotnik's press lightly on your back, his face betraying his assuredness with a deep red blush.  
"I don't know…. I-....I can try that…" he says, and it's only a second after the words leave him that your lips travel up to meet his once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I made him a scientist when he's clearly a Dr. of some sort lmao. Sorry idk anything this character, I just wanna bang him 😔

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Touch-Starved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468507) by [KindListener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener)


End file.
